Everyday
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Everyday for 6 months, Emily was alone missing those that she loved: her girlfriend, her team- her family. Now that she's back, she'll spend everyday making it up to them if it's the last thing she does.  Emily/JJ Fluff/ Angst/ Drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I have suddenly fallen in love with Emily/JJ stories, so I thought I'd write one. Maybe it'll be a cute fluffy one-shot, unless people read this and think there should be a point to the story which (obviously, if you've read any of my other stories) will include people getting hurt/ (physically and emotionally), some heart breaks, some romance, some unsubs, and some humour. (No. I'm not British. Yes. I spelt 'humor' with a 'u'. I like it better that way.) Also, rated M for 'sexuality…' I mean, they're kissing, but…i don't know. :)**

**So review and tell me what you think! Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

"Hey, Em?" I heard a sweet, soft voice whisper. I looked right next to me, at the beautiful blonde woman, with the sparkling blue eyes, the soft, pink lips, and the porcelain skin.

"Yeah, Jen?" I responded. I smile as she tucked a piece of my straight, dark brown hair behind my ear, so she could see my face better. She smiled for a moment as well.

"Your hair is getting back to that beautiful dark color it used to be," She said sweetly, not returning to her previous thought.

I had had to dye my hair a honey color when I went into hiding from Doyle. I knew it had been hard on JJ to have to lie about where I was to the team, her friends. She had to tell them I was dead, when really, I was hiding in Europe. I knew, besides that, that it had been difficult for her, as difficult as it had been for me, because we were in love. When I came home, I had promised that I would make it up to her if it was the last thing I ever did. I wasn't about to break that promise.

"I like it better than the lighter color," I said nodding.

"I like you no matter what," She whispered. I smiled. I slid a little closer to her, fixing the blankets so we were still covered and warm.

She kissed my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. Then she continued, place soft, gentle kisses up my neck, leaving a tingling feeling as she kissed.

So then I kissed her. I kissed her chin, I kissed her forehead, I kissed the tip of her nose, and then slowly, but meaningfully, I kissed her lips. At first it was a peck, but then she and I both leaned back in for more. Her tongue beckoned for entrance through my lips, which I allowed. She broke away after a moment and I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" She asked when she saw me smile.

"I don't know…I think you're beautiful," I said shrugging.

"I think you are, too," She said shrugging back. She nestled her head into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she closed her eyes.

I closed mine too, and murmured, "I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you, too, Emily," She mumbled as we fell asleep together, keeping each other safe and warm, something I had missed for so long when I was away in Europe. The warmth I felt with her, I had never felt before. Not when I was with John Cooley, an old boy friend of mine, with whom I got pregnant. Not when I was with Doyle. How could I? That relationship wasn't real. I wasn't Emily. I was Lauren. Other than that, I had never gotten intimately close to someone like this. I was honestly too afraid.

JJ was different though. She made me feel happy, okay with who i was and what i had done, safe, warm, and loved. It was the best feeling in the world, and everyday, I tried my best to make her feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Hmm so I guess I'm writing more…which makes this not a one shot anymore! i don't really know what's gonna happen from here on out, but i like to sort of make it up as i go with out much of a plan. (: anyhow…enjoy enjoy enjoy (AND REVIEW) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You'll be getting a PM thankyou from me soon!**

**Also, I used the term: 'step wives' which was invented by Matthew Gray Gubler. Check out his twitter if you don't understand **

I woke up and immediately realized that JJ was sleeping practically on top of me. Her head was on my chest, my arms were around her waist, and are legs were intertwined.

"Jayje," I whispered. She moaned.

"Hmm?" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"We fell asleep on the couch. Wake up, honey. We have to go to work," I said softly. She groaned.

"But I don't want to," She said lethargically, a smile creeping on her face, "I want to stay right here. With you."

"I want to stay right here with you, too," I said with a grin. She kissed my lips.

"But Hotch will disapprove of our sleepovers if we're always late after them!" JJ exclaimed with a sweet smirk on her face. I kissed her forehead.

"C'mon! Get up," I said with a chuckle. She moaned again, but then reluctantly got up.

"You can shower first," She told me.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"I'll make the coffee," She said. I nodded. I walked into the bathroom in my apartment. I slowly started undressing, taking off the cropped sweatpants, the ripped yale tee shirt, then my underwear. I turned the water on and as I stepped in, I felt JJ's arms around me.

"We can't shower together!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" She asked with a smile.

"Cuz then I'll never want to get out!" I said winking at her. She laughed.

"Fine," She said with a fake frown. I pulled the curtain close, and I heard her laugh as she walked away.

"Love you," I called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course you do," She called back, starting the coffee machine.

After 15 minutes, I got out of the shower and opened the door to let the steam exit the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my bed room. JJ was there holding two steaming mugs of coffee.

"Thank god," I said looking up at the sky.

"Or thank me," She said shrugging. I took the mug from her hands and kissed her.

"Thank you," I said.

"You are welcome," She said, putting her coffee down. She entered the bathroom. I rolled my eyes thinking about how lovey-dovey we were. I pulled out a red sweater for myself with black jeans. I dressed, and then pulled JJ's favorite blue sweater and black slacks for her. I left them on the bed and I went into the closet to pull out my shoes. Black boots. The ones I wore on my first date with JJ. They were named special because of this.

JJ got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. She saw the clothes I had picked out for her.

"That's my favorite sweater. I was looking for that," She murmured.

"That's because you left it here after one of our 'sleepovers'," I said with air quotes around sleepovers. We both did this when we said sleepovers because for us, sleepover means kissing and snuggling and sometimes more all night. JJ didn't actually officially live with me, and I didn't live with her, but we were here or at her place almost every night. But we, and most of the other members of our team, referred to this as our 'sleepovers'.

About half an hour later, we got in my car and drove to the BAU. We walked in, holding hands, and when we thought no one was looking, she snuck me a kiss before walking to her office.

"You guys are too cute!" Garcia squealed. We had been caught.

"More like a couple of horny teenagers," Morgan said with a smirk, which got him a punch in the arm from Garcia.

"Gross. Don't be gross, Derek," She scolded. He smiled.

"I love you both," Derek said, "after all, you are my step wives," He said with a wink.

"Step wives?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Garcia is too," Derek said nodding.

"What exactly is a step wife?" I asked curiously.

Derek smiled, "Part sister, part wife, all friend. And in the event of a real spouse death, I marry them," He said shrugging. The three women rolled their eyes.

"Lucky us," I said sarcastically.

"I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit," JJ said to me. I kissed her cheek.

"Teenagers," Derek muttered under his breath. So just for that, JJ leaned in really close to me and began to make out with me, tongue and all.

"Get a room," Hotch said walking by up the stairs towards his office, without stopping. We quickly broke apart, coughing and stammering goodbyes.

Derek stood shaking his head, laughing.

"I hate you," I hissed with a smirk.

"Of course you do," He said with a grin.

"I need you all in the conference room in 10 minutes," Hotch said to us from the catwalk, "JJ will you be ready?" He asked.

"Yeah Hotch," She said nodding, entering her office. I was happy that even after everything that had happened, we could still have these playful interactions. I knew there was some underlying tensions that were just trying to be brushed under the carpet. I'm sure they all hoped that this playful moments would fix this, but my 'resurrection' was one that left many unsettling feelings in all of us, every moment of everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hope your enjoying this! Pleasee review! I love getting them and knowing what people think about my stories.**

I sat down slowly, feeling the dreaded comfort of the swivel chair around the round table, where we were briefed on new, horrible cases, daily. This feelings war dreaded, because, for a short moment, you feel almost relaxed, because the chair is comfortable, but then you realize very quickly, that you are about to hear a terrible, horrific story of some one slaughtering people for their own sick reasons. Then that quick comfort evaporates, and you are left with a hollow feeling. This happens every time.

Maybe I was the only who felt that way. I mean, every one hated these cases, but maybe I was the only one who felt in that specific way. Because, really, who cares how a chair feels if the feeling only lasts for a few seconds? Why even bother with thinking about it? I bothered, because, thinking of little, insignificant things like that, helped take my mind off of the throbbing pains of larger problems. I guess you could say it was another way I compartmentalized.

What had been bugging me recently was this underlying tension which was right now at this very moment, extremely apparent, because while we were waiting for JJ to set up, I could feel the team and their eyes on me. They were all probably thinking different things, but there was a little spot in their mind that was thinking about me, and what had gone on when I was in hiding. I hadn't told them. I hadn't told anyone. Not even JJ. I loved her, but I couldn't. I couldn't even begin to tell her all the ghastly things that I had seen and that I had done while I was away. Those were things that none of her connections could get her. They were files didn't exist- couldn't exist. They were that bad.

I took a deep breath and left the thought train I had been riding on, and looked at JJ, who in return, smiled, happy to know I was done zoning out, and she began.

"Local PD here have been getting reports of missing children in the city, and the close surrounding areas. They have all been boys, the youngest being 4 and the oldest 8. They are all white, with blonde hair and blue eyes," JJ said pausing, flipping to the next slide. When she had said children, I had shuddered, because I hated cases involving children. When she had said boys, 4 to 8, my heart broke- they were so young. When she said white, blonde hair, blue eyes, my heart stopped. This description not only matched that of JJ's4 year old son, Henry, whom her ex husband had full custody of at this time, though we were working on it. This description also matched that of Hotch's six year old son, Jack, and of Declan Doyle. Declan was Ian Doyle's son. I hid him from Doyle, because he wanted to raise Declan to be just like him. I couldn't let that happen. So I brought him from Europe to America, and he lived here in the city. Then when I had finally defeated Doyle, when I had finally won, he moved closer to my apartment, with his nanny, Louise. At this time, while also battling for custody with Henry, JJ and I were working out details to have full custody of Declan too. I was frozen in terror at the thought that these children who were murdered were just like our own.

"This," JJ said pointing to the first slide, "Is Travis Franklin. He was the youngest, four years old. He was abducted from his home on Monday of last week, and his body was found Wednesday of the same week, in a pond near Potomac park. That same day, Max Wallace, who was 6, was abducted from his home," JJ said flipping the next slide.

"That," Hotch said, speaking up, "Is one of Jack's friends. He lives in a neighborhood right near our house…" He said his voice trailing away.

"He was found Friday night, and another boy, Andrew Davies, who was 8, was taken that night. His body, was just discovered today," JJ explained.

"It's Monday. Wouldn't he have dumped the body in Sunday, if he was sticking to his schedule?" Morgan asked.

"I guess he's not sticking to his schedule…JJ were the bodies weighed down in the water?" I asked.

"No…they were found floating on different parts of the shore," JJ said shaking her head, with a tremble in her voice.

"Well, the unsub wants to incite fear. If you're out for a nice walk around the pond at the park, and you stumble across a little boy's dead body, you're going to be afraid," Rossi suggested.

"Well if he is sticking to the same abduction pattern, he will abduct someone sometime tonight, so we don't have much time. And if he isn't sticking to his abduction pattern and he is abducting earlier, we have even less. Prentiss, you and Derek head over to the dumpsites… see what you can find. Look to see if there is a specific reason the places the bodies were found are all different," Then he turned to Garcia, "Dig through these families' lives. See if there's anything connecting them. I know the files say that nothing does, but dig deeper."

"Yes sir," Garcia said and was off.

"Reid and Rossi go over victimology and see if you can start on a geographical profile," Hotch directed. He paused for a moment.

"What can I do Hotch?" JJ asked quietly.

"I want you to come with me. We're going to go talk to the families," He said.

"I'm not a profiler, Hotch," JJ said nervously.

"I know. But you are a mother. You can sympathize with them, and they may want to open up to you more than they would someone else, because they know that you know what it is like to have a child. And to be away from him," Hotch said. I felt a pang in my heart when I heard this, and I know JJ did too.

"I didn't mean what's going on with Will," He said quickly, "I meant when we go away during a case."

"I know," She said nodding solemly. We were the only three left in the room. Hotch nodded at me and walked out. JJ followed quickly on his heel.

"Jennifer," I called before she had exited. She turned slowly looking at the ground. I gently lifted her chin, and kissed her.

"It's going to be ok," I told her.

"Yeah but what if it's not?" She said giving a sorry laugh. I wrapped my arms around her, "It will be," I promised.

"Em, you can make all the promises you want, but you can't always keep them," JJ warned. I kissed her again.

"But I can try," I countered. She gave a half hearted smile.

"Go," I whispered after a moment, "We have to do this quickly," I said shakily. She nodded.

"OK. I love you, Emily," She told me.

"I love you, too, Jen," I said and we exited together.

**(NOT IN EMILY"S POV…3rd person)**

Hotch and JJ walked out to an SUV together. Hotch got in the driver's side, and JJ, the passanger's side.

"So," Hotch began trying to make conversation, "How are things with you and Emily?"

"Uhm, it's going well," JJ said slowly with a smile.

"Oh, that's good," He said awkwardly and then there was silence.

"How's Jack?" She asked softly.

"He's doing better. Really well in school, he's reading at a fourth grade level," Hotch said with a smile, when thinking about his son.

JJ smiled, "That's great."

"How's Henry?" Hotch asked. JJ suddenly sighed.

"He's um, he's good. I don't really uh, get to see him too much, but when I do, he's good," JJ said quietly.

"Look, I'm really, _really _ sorry about this morning," Hotch said quietly, apologizing.

"It's ok. It is," She assured him.

"I don't know why I didn't think before I said it, but…" Hotch said quietly.

"Please, Hotch. Stop bugging yourself about it. It's okay," JJ said with a small smile.

"I'll help you get him back, Jayje. We all will," Hotch said, grabbing JJ's hand. He gave it a squeeze. She smiled.

"Thanks Hotch," She said quietly.

"We're here," He said. JJ sighed.

"Let's do this," She said and without another word opened her door and got out of the car.


	4. Really Super Important Author's Note

**Hey everybody!Thank you all so much for reading my story Everyday. I really love it so far and I hope you do too. Unfortunately I'm having a huge problem! If you haven't noticed, you probably will once I tell you, the spacing of the chapters has been really screwy! The words were all squished together, even though I put nice spaces, (Double spaced, and I space when there's a new paragraph). Then I went to edit the chapters after I had uploaded them and said they were updated, but IT WAS A LIE! Because I went to check and they were still squished and stupid. I am still writing and I promise as soon as this problem is resolved I will post one chapter everyday until everyone is all caught up to where I am! I promise! I promise! So if any of you have a solution to this problem, PLEASE PM me, or my email is: .also i wrote a funny one shot that i can't post until this problem is fixed, but once this is resolved, i'll post it. ok so yeah!Thanks guys!~Kaitlin**


	5. An Even More Really Super Important an

**SUCCESS! If you check out the chapters 1-3 of this story you will notice that the spacing and formatting is back to its beautiful normal self! I don't know what changed between yesterday and today, but it's fixed and i'm happy and i will post a new chapter tomorrow!Thanks to all the readers! ~Kaitlin**


	6. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thanks for everyone who's been reading! I hope you're enjoying it!**

**(Back to Emily's POV)**

After one day of searching, profiling, giving the police department a profile, and working hard, we had found the unsub.

"Derek, you JJ, and Reid head to the secondary location. SWAT will meet you there. Prentiss, you're with me, Rossi and Chief Walker, with his tea,. We're going to the primary location. He should be there. Travis Preston, Bryan Lake and Andrew Mekhai should be at the secondary location. Be careful though, because if he isn't at the primary location, he _will_ be with the kids. I want a soft entry. JJ, you go in first. The kids will respond to a maternal figure. Get them out quickly. Once they are out, I want Morgan and Reid to follow you. If the unsub is there and he knows you're there, he could take a hostage, or he might panic and kill one or more of the kids. We'll call you if the unsub is not with us," Hotch directed, "We need to move quickly and carefully. We're out of time," Hotch said strictly. I wanted to scream. He was sending JJ in alone?

The team broke off and headed towards the SUVs.

"Emily," JJ called from behind me. I turned around quickly. We didn't have much time. She jogged up to me.

"Yeah, Jen?" I asked her.

"Be careful," She said with a tremble in her voice, taking my hand. She kissed me, "Please," She added, almost begged.

"You too," I told her. I held her hand for a moment longer, but then had to let go. I swiftly walked to the SUV and got in, and we were off.

It was always scary when our team went into the field, because almost all the time, we were putting ourselves in a lot of danger. But now that JJ and I were in a relationship, the fear was greater. My heart raced at the thought of JJ facing down the unsub. I knew she could do it. She was perfectly capable, and well trained. I was still scared. My heart must have been beating quite loudly, because Hotch, who was driving, looked over at me.

"You ok?" He asked, with compassion in his voice, but a still and stoic face.

"Fine," I said nodding, a lie.

"She'll be ok, Emily," He told me. Damn. What a profiler.

"I know," I said, another lie.

"She's with Morgan, and she's tough," He said, knowing I wasn't so sure.

"I know," I said closing my eyes for a moment, envisioning her. I opened my eyes.

"But I need your head here. She'll be alright," He said.

"Ok Hotch," I said nodding, feeling a little bit more relaxed. Did he believe what he was saying? He knew just as well as I did, about how dangerous this unsub was. Was he just telling me what I needed to hear, or was it the truth?

Hotch quickly brought the vehicle to a halt.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Let's do it," Rossi said. We all got out, followed by the police, guns all pointed in the air.

Hotch walked up to the door.

"Rossi, you and Chief take the back. Prentiss, with me. Chief, tell the rest of your men to surround the area," Hotch directed. Rossi and the Chief started for the back, after directing the police. I stood behind Hotch. I took a deep breath, for once, I hoped I would facedown an unsub. As long as he wasn't with JJ.

"1, 2, 3," He whispered. He kicked down the door.

"Arthur James, FBI!" Hotch yelled. No response.

"Arthur James," He called again. Still nothing.

"Prentiss," He said quietly nodding to an open door. I nodded. I slowly approached the door and stormed in.

"Clear," I called. Hotch called a clear from the living room, and bathroom. We headed up stairs together, clearing the rooms one by one, down the hall.

"Damnit, Hotch, he's not here," I hissed. That meant he was with JJ.

"He's not outside, or in the back Hotch. He didn't leave out the back either," Rossi called from downstairs.

"Prentiss, make the call. Let's go!" Hotch yelled. I quickly jogged down the stairs, following Hotch, and Rossi, while pulling out my phone. I dialed.

"Morgan," Derek answered the phone.

"Derek, he's not here," I said hurriedly.

"Damn," He said.

"We're on our way," I told him.

"Alright Emily," Derek said and hung up.

"Let's go, Hotch," I told Hotch. He quickly drove. The secondary location was only 10 minutes away from the primary, which was strange. We arrived quickly and got out.

"Go, go," Hotch commanded. We quickly hurried up the steps of the house, guns rising. The door had already been opened.

"FBI!" Hotch yelled. We walked into the kitchen.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill her, then myself. You'll never find the children!" The man threatened. In his clutches, was JJ, a gun pressed to her head.

"Put the gun down," I yelled, my voice cracking, taking a step forward.

"Emily," Hotch cautioned.

"Nobody understands why I did what I did!" The unsub yelled, "This bitch thought she knew! Thought she could figure it out!"

"I was right, though!" JJ hissed, "Ah!" She screamed, as his grip increased. I couldn't shoot the unsub. If we killed him, we would never find the kids.

"Put it down," Hotch warned, "You lose, Arthur. You knew it would be only a matter of time before we caught up with you. You made a mistake with your last victim, and you knew it. That's why you took three this time. You had to kill as many kids as you could before we got you," Hotch said.

"You killed them to protect them. These kids were being abused. Just like you were," JJ whispered, the unsub's grip on her throat increasing. The unsub snarled.

I cocked my gun.

"Emily, don't!" JJ told me.

I was in the front, with my gun pointed. Hotch and Rossi were behind me, Morgan had come upstairs from looking for the kids, and Reid was on the side. The unsub had not seen him come up. I gave a subtle nod and watched as it unraveled. It all happened so fast. Morgan tackled the unsub, shots ringing out as the gun slid across the floor. There were screams and cries. Then screams, sounding like children, echoed.

"Upstairs!" Hotch yelled. Rossi and Reid took off. I had fired some shots, killing the unsub. The unsub also fired some shots. There was blood on the floor. Derek was holding JJ in his arms on the ground, and the unsub was next to them, dead.

"Which one of you is hurt?" I asked quickly, kicking the gun far from the unsub, as Hotch took his pulse. I ran and knelt next to them. I heard Rossi yell.

"We got em!" from up the stairs.

"We're fine," Morgan said, "He shot himself." JJ's eyes were glazed over with fear. I quickly wrapped her in a hug.

She wasn't shaking. She wasn't crying. She swallowed and broke out of my hug. She stood slowly and walked out of the house.

"JJ," I called, but she just shook her head and walked out.

"Derek…what happened?" I asked quietly, a quiver in my voice. What had happened that had made JJ act that way. I mean, I knew she was scared. I had been in the same position time and time again, and it never gets any easier, but she wouldn't hug me. She wouldn't even let me hold her. Derek saw the tear in my eye and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Em, you'll get through to her. Give her a couple minutes. She pretty shaken up. Then whole time, she was really strong, holding everything in while he had hold of her. It just built up and burst. She'll come around, I promise," He told me. He held his hand on my shoulder a bit longer and then walked away, leaving me standing infront of the pool of blood, alone.


	7. Chapter 5

**a/n: I know the previous chapter was late, but i uploaded it on time! swear to god! but then the spacing got all effed up! i was sooo angry, but then today (11/10) it was ok, so i published…. anyways. hoope your enjoying! Also sorry this is kind of short, I needed a good cliff hanger spot! I looove me those cliff hangers! also, so apparently, every other day the damn formatting is screwed up, and that not even my saracstic comments. this is real life. i tried posting and its all squished, but yesterday it was fine. wtf. hopefully it will be better tomorrow!**

"JJ," I whispered, gingerly sitting down next to her in the extra chair near JJ's desk. She had avoided me, and everyone else since we had left the unsubs house, and returned the kids to their families.

She looked at me, but said nothing.

"Are you ok?" I asked, moving closer to her, and taking her hand.

"Fine," was what I got, plus a small nod. I sighed.

"You know, Hotch and Rossi were talking about how great you did on this case…and how you've really been doing an outstanding job since you've been back," I said with a small smile.

She gave a half hearted smile.

"We all have them, Jen," I said softly, after a moment.

"Have what?" She asked me quietly.

"Those days. Those days when the cases are unbearable. The cases that affect you more than usual. It happens," I said. She didn't respond, almost like she was waiting for me to explain more. And since she didn't stop me, I continued.

"I know that today, this case, it was one of those days for you. It probably was for Hotch, and it was for me," I said.

"It…It could have been Henry…or Jack… or Declan," She whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"But it wasn't. We stopped the bastard before he got that chance," I told her."How come you never seem affected?" JJ whispered.

"Aw, Jayje, I do. I am. All the time. You know what Garcia says: When you stop being affected by things, you lose parts of yourself. My fault…is not showing that I'm affected. It's nothing impressive or strong, it's a huge fault. I seem less compassionate….and I don't show it because…it hurts more when it's out there in the open. But when it's out there, people can help you through it. And when you feel hurt like that, the people are the ones that are gonna help you get through it," I said, hoping I was getting through to her, "I'll help you get through," I whispered, my voice trembling.

"Oh Emily," JJ said to me, her voice quivering, on the verge of tears, "I need my baby back," She said as tears began to flow. She fell into my arms, and I held her, whispering soothing words into her ears, kissing her forehead.

"We'll get him back, honey, I promise we will," I whispered. I kissed her softly, "Everything will be ok," I said.

"Declan will come home tonight right?" JJ said, with a smile, as she stopped crying.

"Yeah…" I said, using the sleeve of my sweater to wipe her tears, "And tomorrow we're going to talk to Will and the judge, and we're gonna get custody of Henry," I said fiercely.

She kissed my cheek, "Thank you," She said, "How'd I get so lucky, to have someone as amazing as you?" She asked me. I smiled.

"I don't know…good question," I teased. She laughed. She stood, and I did, too. I wrapped my arm around her and we started to walk.

"C'mon, let's get going. I want to meet Declan," JJ said with a grin.

"I can't wait," I said with a smile. We walked into the elevator, and the door shut.

****

I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked in. I smiled at what I saw when I entered. There was a man sitting on the couch with a young boy, watching TV.

"Adam Brody," I said with a smile, seeing the young man with dark brown buzzed hair. He was tall and muscular. He was one of my best friends, from a long time ago.

"Emily!" He exclaimed standing up, "Come on, buddy!" He said excitedly. The man shut the TV off as the young boy walked towards JJ and me. He had long bouncy blonde hair, his cobalt eyes glimmering and a huge smile.

"Declan," I whispered.

"Emily," He said with a grin. I nodded. He ran to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist in a huge hug.

"Declan, honey, this is JJ," I introduced JJ.

"Hi there," JJ said with a smile.

"Hi," Declan said shyly, but he was not nervous. JJ was so good with kids.

"Oh god, I've missed you so much," I said giving him a hug again.

"It's been a really long time," Declan said with a shrug.

"7 years," I counted.

"Yep! I'm 10 now," He said proudly.

"Alright buddy. I'm gonna head out," Adam said interrupting.

"Ok, Adam!" Declan exclaimed hugging my friend tightly.

"Be good," He said, kissing Declan on the top of his head.

"I will," He promise.

"Bye, Em," Adam said softly to me with a grin. He hugged me.

"Bye Adam," I said in the hug. He waved to JJ, "Nice meeting you," He said waving to JJ.

"You too," She said with a small smile and he left.

"Want some dinner, Declan?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure!" He exclaimed.

"Pizza?" JJ suggested. That was our go to take out.

"Yes! Cheese please!" He exclaimed, before JJ could ask what kind.

"Ok, I'll go order, Em," She told me. I nodded with a smile.

"Hey, Emily?" Declan asked me sweetly when JJ was gone.

"Yeah, hun?" I asked.

"Can we sit down? I wanna ask you a couple things," He said suddenly getting serious.

"Of course," I said nodding. I took his hand and led him to the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him with a smile.

"A few things. First off: JJ…is are you and she…?" His voice trailed away, almost as if he didn't know how to fraise the question.

"Yes," I said with a chuckle, "JJ's my girlfriend," I told him.

"Ok," He said with a shrug.

"You ok with that?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah! She seems nice," he said with another shrug.

"Good," I said with a smile, "She is."

"She's pretty, too," He said with a grin.

"I agree," I said smiling. I heard JJ chuckling from the kitchen. She had begun to put away the dishes that were in the dishwasher. She probably wanted to give us time for this private conversation.

"And, uh, I don't know if you still do the whole story time thing," I began.

"Sometimes," He said with a shrug.

"Well, JJ is a terrific story teller," I said. There was a playful sparkle in Declan's eyes.

"Maybe we'll have to check that out soon," He said with a laugh.

"Maybe," I said smiling, "So what else did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Two more things…" He said quietly, "First…you're not gonna…uhm, you're not gonna leave me again…right? I know I was little…but I remember it all," He whispered.

"Oh…" My heart broke a little bit, "No, honey, I will never leave you again," I promised. I wrapped him up in a hug. For a few minutes, we just sat there. He held on to me, like I was his lifeline, but what he didn't know was that he was partly mine. I kissed his forehead, "I will not leave," I said firmly. This was a promise to him, a promise to JJ, a promise to the rest of my team, and a promise to my self.

"Ok," He said nodding.

"What was the last thing?" I asked.

"I want you to tell me something," He said.

"About?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and then said, "My father."

"Your…your father?" I asked repeating the question, making sure I had understood him.

"Yes. I want to know…about everything that happened. And why it happened," He said. At that moment, everything had stopped: JJ had stopped putting away the dishes, the smiles had stopped, the calmness had stopped, my breathing had stopped, and possibly my heart too. What could I possibly tell him? I hadn't even told JJ everything. At this point, I was definitely sure my heart had stopped.


	8. Chapter 6

**a/n: thanks to everyone who is reading! thanks to: shane76, Sirens'Spell, b126md, egoofy34, Lutzy, 9292010, and any anonymous reviews. They literally make my day and I appreciate all of them! ****Also, Sorry so short, Ive been crazy busy with homework, but I promise this week, i'm off from school so i will write a bagillionly amazing chapters! also, sorry i haven't posted in so long. once again, the stupid spacing issue is back. and the stupidschool issue. But i will work on it!**

"Ev- everything?" I stuttered. I didn't know if I could talk about him. JJ approached me slowly, standing behind, with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok…you don't have to," He said sighing.

"Yes I do. You have a right," I said firmly.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, Declan…I'm sure…but you have to understand, some of this stuff is complicated…about what I did for my job…so you won't understand all of it," I explained. The pizza had arrived and we had begun to eat.

"That's ok," He said nodding. I looked at JJ, who nodded, and then at Declan, who sat waiting for the story, blue eyes glimmering like always. I sighed and then began my story, "Well…I'm a profiler, you know that, right?" I asked Declan, who nodded, "Ok, well there was a terrorist, weapons deal going on…and your father was in charge of it. My job was to go undercover, get him to fall in love with me, and get him to open up to me, so I could profile him and the police could arrest the bad men who were doing these things," I explained.

"So…you used my dad to get information?" He asked. He was very mature for such a young child.

"Well…yes, but you have to understand-" I began, but he cut me off.

"It's ok, Emily. I know you were the good one and he wasn't," He said quietly."Thank you, honey," I said softly.

"But did you ever really love him?" He asked me, "He wanted you to be my mom," Declan whispered.

"I did… a little bit. Because of you. I would have loved him completely if it meant keeping you safe and happy, but I couldn't. It was against….my protocol for the job I had to do. It wasn't part of the profile. It's complicated, Declan, and I know you probably don't get it-" I tried again, but he cut me off.

"I get…enough," He said shrugging. Then he hugged me, "Can we test out your story time tomorrow?" He asked sweetly turning to JJ.

"Of course, I bet you're tired," JJ said nodding. He got up and hugged her. JJ smiled at me and I smiled back. I was happy that Declan had accepted JJ as quickly as he did.

"C'mon, honey, can I tuck you in?" I asked Declan.

"Ok," He nodded willingly. It had been a long time since he had a maternal figure, besides his nanny. I had been his first…and last.

"Alright let's go," I said with a chuckle.

"Ok," He laughed. We walked into his room and I tucked him in. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you," He whispered.

"Love you, too," I whispered back. I shut his light off and shut the door.

I walked back into the living room where JJ was lying on the couch. She had put away the pizza and was waiting for me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," She whispered back. I climbed on the couch and snuggled next to her.

"He's great," She said after a moment of hugging.

"I agree…" I said nodding. I looked into JJ's bright blue eyes. They looked wistful and almost sad.

"JJ…we're gonna get him back. No question about," I said firmly.

"I miss him," She said laughing back the few tears.

"I know you do. Will…Will is gonna realize that you need him too and that he needs you," I told her.

"He thinks that I shouldn't have custody of my son because I'm never home," JJ whispered.

"Well he's wrong," I began.

"No, but, Em, he's right. I'm always working. I'd only be taking him when it was convent for me," JJ said in a sob.

"Then….we'll fix that. We'll split up the time equally and make this work. I promise," I said. I squeezed her hand.

"Guess what?" I whispered after a moment of silence.

"What, Em?" JJ said with a sigh.

"I love you," I whispered and then kissed her. She kissed back and before we knew it, we were rolling on the couch in another horny teenager make out session.

After a couple minutes where the only sounds heard were us kissing and gasping for breath, we both sat up and stood.

"Bed time," JJ said with a laugh.

"Right. 'Bed time'," I did the air quotes.

"We have a kid here. This is real life bed time," JJ said sternly.

"Not…sex bed time?" I asked with a pouty face.

"Right," She said with a nodding.

"Ok," I sighed reluctantly.

"Good," She said kissing me. I took her hand and we walked to bed. Once we were changed, we snuggled under the covers together.

"Tomorrow we're going to get him," I said firmly, before we both fell asleep. We were.


	9. Chapter 7

**a/n: Hey thanks for the reviews. Especially thanks to: Sirens'Spell for the freaking fantasic long review. I'm soooo appreciative of it. So this chapter is dedicated to you :)**

"Jayje," I whispered quietly to JJ. Her hair was gorgeous, and she was dressed to go to work, pencil skirt and a button down blouse, "I'm not going to work today, I'm exhausted. You don't have to either," I joked.

"Actually Hotch did say that we could play hooky today," She said, "After I had already gotten dressed," She smiled.

"I'm gonna call Will…now," She said after a moment. I sat down at the table with a cup of coffee for myself.

"Ok…I'll leave you to that," I said. She wanted her privacy to fight with her ex. I knew she did.

"Thanks," She said with a small smile.

"Where's Declan?" I asked.

"Declan's in the living room watching tv," She said gesturing to the living room.

I smiled and starting walking to the livingroom. I stopped and kissed her on the lips before I entered the living room.

JJ slowly picked up the house phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The man, with his thick cajun accent, answered.

"Will," JJ began slowly.

"Who is this?" He asked, already sounding angry.

"Will it's Jennifer," JJ said with a frustrated sigh.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"My son," She said angrily.

"Want to talk to him? One sec," He hissed.

"No, Will," JJ said quickly.

"No?" He asked.

"I want him. I want him to live with me," JJ said firmly.

"No. I won't let that happen. You're not a good enough mother," Will said rudely.

"Yes. I am. I love my son, and I take good care of him. You keep him away from me because you're pissed, not because I'm a bad mother, and you know it," JJ yelled. There was silence, so she continued, "Now you can either agree to an equal, easy custody agreement, or I can call my lawyer and take you to court. I have a good lawyer who'll make sure you never get to see Henry again," JJ threatened. Of course, this wasn't true. We didn't have a lawyer, not a good one, not a bad one, "He needs his mother," JJ said, her voice cracking.

"Well call your fucking lawyer, because as long as I can, you're not getting him," Will hissed and hung up.

"Fuck," JJ groaned, punching the table.

"You stay here, honey," I whispered to Declan. We had been snuggling together on the couch. I stood and walked to the kitchen to see JJ, who was wiping a few tears from her eyes and redialing the phone.

"Who are you calling, now, Jayje?" I asked with a sigh.

"Hotch. I need a lawyer," JJ said with a shrug. I sat down next to her and held her free hand.

"Hello this is Jack," Hotch's son, Jack answered the phone.

"Hey Jack, it's JJ," JJ said softly.

"Do you want to talk to my daddy?" Jack asked with a giggle.

"I do, please," JJ said.

"Ok, hold on!" He exclaimed. She could hear Jack in the background yelling for Hotch.

"Hey JJ," Hotch greeted.

"Hey Hotch," She said.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need a favor…is the offer to help get Henry back still open?" JJ asked feebly.

"Of course. Anything. What do you need?" He asked.

"A good lawyer…" JJ said softly.

"You already tried talking to Will, huh? And it didn't work," Hotch said sympathetically.

JJ got angry again, squeezing my hand, "That fucking-" JJ stopped her self and took a deep breath, "He wasn't into making an agreement," JJ said slowly.I rubbed her shoulder and the walked back into the room with Declan.

"I'm sorry, JJ…I'll do my best to get you the best lawyer possible," Hotch promised.

"Thank you, so much," JJ said.

"Of course," Hotch said, "I'll set something up and let you know."

"You're the best," JJ said, "Have fun at work," She teased.

"Thanks. Just remember who gave you two the day off," He said with a laugh, "How's Declan?"

"He's doing well. Adjusting quickly. He missed Emily, and she's great with him," JJ explained.

"Well that's great, Jayje. I'll see you soon," He said.

"Bye, thanks," She said hanging up. I eyed JJ curiously, to see if her emotions would show through. She eyed me back, giving me the 'don't profile me' look. I broke the eye contact quickly.

"Hey, Declan," JJ called. He looked up from the game of chess we were playing.

"Yeah?" He asked, still some what focused on the game.

"Do you want to do something fun today?" She asked.

"Like what?" He asked, almost giving 100% of his attention to JJ.

"Well I don't know. We can go to the park? Go see a movie. You can come meet the rest of our team," JJ rattled off suggestions.

"Hm….I want to meet everyone..especially if you're all friends. Then…can we go to the park?" He asked.

"Sure," JJ said smiling, "Sound good, Em?" She asked me. I was still trying to read her.

"Emily?" Declan asked again, when I hadn't responded.

"Oh, sorry. Of course. Sounds great," I said ruffling Declan's hair. He laughed.

"Let's clean this up and-' I began, but Declan cut me off.

"Wait…" He said slowly, "Check mate," He said after a moment. I looked down and he had beaten me.

"Of course. You're father was good, too," I said, remembering a time, long ago.

_"Check mate, love," Ian said with a grin._

_"No! Again?" I said with a chuckle._

_"Yes. Again. You need to get better at this. You're almost __too__ easy," He teased._

_"I'm only easy in chess," I teased back. _

_"Lauren," He said, scooting next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kneeling behind me, kissing my neck._

_I gave a soft laugh, "Yes, Ian?" _

_"I love you," He said kissing my lips. The foul, tough, murdering terrorist weapons dealer, had a soft spot- for me._

_"I…" As I tried to respond, get kissed me again, "I love you, too," I replied when I had a break._

_He laughed. He turned me around, and pulled my legs, so I was straddled around his waist. He kissed me more, his tongue beckoning for entrance into my mouth, which I allowed. He pulled of my shirt, and I responded by taking his off. He unclasped my bra and through it. As he began to unzip my pants, his cell phone rang. _Thank god. _That's what I remember thinking. I hated having sex with him. It scared me, and upset me. _

_"I'm," He paused to kiss me, "sorry. I have to take this, love," He said. He stood from the floor, and walked out the living room door. I quickly found my bra and put it back on, and pulled my tee shirt back on. That was one more time I had dodged the bullet and one less time I had to get naked with him. _

"Em," JJ whispered into my ear. I had spaced out. Declan had gone out of the room to get his sneakers from his bedroom. JJ and I were alone.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, wiping my eyes. A few tears had fallen.

"Shh…" She wrapped her arms around me, "You're ok, Emily," She whispered.

"I'm sorry… I.. I don't know what happened. I just…remembered…being with Ian. We used to play chess together. It triggered a bad memory. I'm sorry," I said.

"Stop apologizing, Emily. It's ok," She told me. She kissed my cheek. Then she moved closer and began kissing my lips.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you, too," I said as I kissed her.

"WOAH!" Declan exclaimed when he walked into the livingroom to find us making out.

"Shit," I hissed. We pulled off each other and jumped. Declan had shielded his eyes.

"Go ahead and kiss! I'm just not gonna look!" He exclaimed. I smiled and laughed.

"We're done, honey," I told him.

"Thank. God," He exclaimed.

I pushed him a little, "Get out of here," I teased. He laughed and headed towards the car. He chuckled and we followed him out, JJ and I holding hands.


	10. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews & etc, i'm glad you're liking the story! So my vaca is almost over and chapters might start coming a little slower and i'm so sorry, but i promise i will try really hard! Also hope everyone is having a great thanksgiving! **

**~Kaitlin**

"Thanks you so much, Hotch…" JJ said with a smile. He said something to her and she laughed, "I will. Bye," She said and hung up her phone.

"What's up?" I asked her, taking one hand off the wheel to hold her hand.

"They're on a case," JJ said, turning to Declan, "So we can't see them right now, but when they get back, we're gonna have dinner together," She explained.

"Okay," He said with a small frown, "Promise?" He asked.

"Promise," She said with a wink. He nodded with a grin and turned back to the book he was flipping through.

"And in other news," JJ said, her voice a little lawyer, "Hotch called up an old friend, and really good lawyer…who'll be able to help us."

"This is good Jayje. Really good," I said with a smile.

"So I guess we'll head straight to the park?" JJ said looking at Declan again.

"Sure!" He exclaimed. I smiled and turned onto a side road. A few minutes later we arrived at the park.

Declan climbed out of my car and waited patiently for me and JJ to get out.

"This is where Will and I used to take Henry…" JJ whispered wistfully.

"I'm sorry, Jayje, we can-" She cut me off.

"It's fine, Em," JJ assured me. Declan then proceeded to grab my hand, and JJ's hand. We walked in together, holding hands. I laughed. I thought it was sweet that a 10 year old boy still wanted to hold hands with us. He pulled us into the park, and ran off to a swing. JJ and I found a bench and sat together.

"Plus, it's not like we're going to see-" JJ began, but then stopped, and covered her mouth.

"Jayje? JJ? What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh my god…" JJ said, a small tear falling down her cheek, "That's my baby," She whispered, seeing a small, blonde boy, of about four years, sliding down a red slide. There was a woman at the bottom who caught him.

"Good job, Henry," The woman said with a chuckle. The boy grinned and laughed. Then a man came up behind the two of them and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, kissing her cheek.

"That's Will," JJ said, still in shock. She hadn't seen Will or her son in almost 6 months.

"That bastard," I muttered, standing.

"Stop, Emily," JJ cautioned me. Then, Henry looked up and saw JJ.

"Mommy?" He said. JJ nodded back, tears threatening to flow again. Before the woman or Will knew what was going on, Henry was running to JJ. JJ opened her arms and Henry jumped into them.

"Mommy! I missed you," He cried, into her shoulder, where his head was buried.

"I missed you, too, baby! So much," She exclaimed. I watched as the rest unfolded.

The woman charged at JJ, yelling, "Let go of him! That's my son!" She obviously did not know who JJ was.

"Back off!" JJ hissed, "This is _MY_ son. _Not_ yours!" She said angrily.

"Excuse me?" The woman spat back.

"Meg, Meg…it's fine. _This," _WIll said sourly, "Is Henry's mother."

"Oh," The woman, Megan, replied haughtily. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, practically a carbon copy off JJ, except JJ was far prettier. _Fuck her,_ I thought to myself, _what a bitch._ I looked to see where Declan was. He had hopped off his swing, and was making his way towards us.

"Come on, Henry," Will said rudely after a moment.

"No! I want to stay with mommy!" Henry exclaimed back, grabbing on to JJ's leg.

"Come on, hon, it's time to go," Megan said softly.

"No! I want my mommy!" Henry cried, a few tears falling, his grasp on JJ's leg tightening.

"Honey," JJ said softly, "They want you to go home with them now."

"You're my mommy! Not her! Don't make me go with them!" Henry screamed, now crying. JJ didn't know what to do. We were at a standstill.

"Will," I began, trying to reason with him.

"You stay out of this. You're a whore and a home wrecker," Will spat.

"Will!" JJ growled.

"No! She has no business interfering with this," Will said angrily.

"Yeah, actually I do. From the looks of it, I'm just as involved as _she _is," I said acknowledging Megan, picking a fight.

"Don't start with me! Mind your business!" Megan spat.

"We're not fighting in a playground, Jennifer. Take me to court. We'll see who wins," Will said rudely.

"Our lawyer, is friend of Aaron's, and Aaron says he's the best. So, you're right, we'll see," JJ hissed.

"Ooh, be careful, Emily," Will taunted, "She uses full first names when she's being seductive," He teased rudely, "I would know," He added. "Better make sure she's not cheating," He said with a nasty wink.

"Fuck you," Emily spat.

"Watch it. Not in front of this kids," Will said, motioning towards Henry and Declan who was now behind Emily.

"Hey, buddy," Emily said, wrapping her hands around Declan's head, but not breaking eye contact with Will.

"Let's go now, Henry," Will commanded.

"I'm not leaving mommy!" He exclaimed.

"Will, let him stay tonight. Please," JJ begged.

"No. It goes against our agreement," Will said.

"I _never_ agreed to that!" JJ said, her voice breaking.

"That's not what our paper work says, and until our hearing, that's how it's gonna be," Will said cruelly.

"Henry, you need to go with your dad, but I _promise_ you're going to be staying with me really really soon, for a really long time," JJ said. My heart broke a little.

"Promise, mommy?" He asked, his big brown eyes watering.

"I promise," JJ said hugging Henry.

"I love you mommy," Henry said softly, before Will took his hand out of JJ's.

"I love you, too," JJ whispered. Will took Henry and as he turned, I hissed,"You're an asshole." He ignored it and led Henry off, followed by Megan. JJ stood there speechless.

"Jen," I began, but she was already heading the other direction.

"Come on, honey, I'm sorry," I whispered to Declan. He nodded and followed me.

"It's ok. Make sure she's ok," He said. He didn't really understand all that was going on, but he cared, and he was kind.

"Jayje, hold on. Who are you calling now?" I asked, out of breath.

"I'm calling fucking child services. He CANNOT do that. There's no way in hell I'm going to let him…" JJ too was breathless and she didn't know what to do. Tears began to fall, "He took my child away from me. You saw Henry! He needs me! I need him! He can't…and I just…" JJ had cracked. She had tried so hard to stay strong, but there was no way she could. I wrapped her up in my arms and took her phone out of her hand. I put it in my pocket.

"Shh…just take a deep breath and calm down. It'll be ok," I whispered in her arm.

"I have to get him back," She whispered into my arms.

"We will. We will," I promised, and once again, a promise that I didn't know if I could keep.


	11. Chapter 9

**a.n: Ok so thanks so much for everyone who's reading. Sirens'Spell: Officially my new best friend! Thanks so much for your reviews and your inspiration:) It means a ton. **

**Ok so enjoy this chapter. :)**

We arrived at the BAU about 30 minutes after we left the park.

"They might not be here," I began.

"I know. I need somethings out of my office," JJ explained to me.

"Ok," I said nodding. I waited for Declan to climb out of the car, and we walked slowly, holding hands, behind JJ, who had her head down, walking quickly, on a mission.

When we pushed open the big glass doors of the BAU, Declan was in awe with all the craziness of the BAU.

"Wow. This is where you work?" He asked amazed.

"Yes. This is it," I said with a grin, "And that," I said looking to the top of the catwalk, "Is my boss." I smiled and started to walk over to him. Declan followed me.

"Hotch, you guys are back," I greeted.

"It was a quick and easy one, thankfully," He explained.

"This is Declan," I said, wrapping my arm and Declan's shoulder, "Declan, this is Agent Hotchner," I introduced.

"Hey there, Declan. You can just call me Hotch," He said shaking Declan's hand. I smiled.

"Where's uh, JJ?" Hotch asked quietly.

I looked around to make sure she wasn't there and replied, "She's in her office…we were at the park and we ran into Will..and Henry…and the mistress," I said coldly.

"He blames JJ for the marriage falling apart and he was the one cheating. Unbelievable," Hotch shook his head in disgust.

"What's worse was that they got into it at the park. Henry saw JJ and wouldn't let her go. He was crying and WIll practically ripped Henry out of her arms. He swore at me…swore at JJ, the mistress is a," I paused and lowered my voice, "B…I…T…C…H…" I paused again as Declan interrupted.

"I can spell, Emily," He told me. I bit my lip and continued.

"Anyways," I winked at Declan, "Will swore that JJ wouldn't get Henry if that's the last thing he did," I explained.

"Jesus, Emily, I'm so sorry….where is she now?" He asked.

"In her office. She said she had to get somethings from in there. Probably paper work on the custody agreement…Henry just wanted a few minutes with his mother and Will said that because of what the custody agreement said, he wouldn't allow it…but JJ said that she never agreed to this…so there must be more to the story than any of us know," I explained.

"Well Jason is the best at what he does. He's really easy to work with, and he should be able to help you guys out," Hotch explained.

"Thank you so much, Hotch. You don't know how much this means to us," I said and as I finished, JJ came out of her office, swearing her brains out.

"That fucking ass hole! He had NO right to take Henry away from me! When I'm home and not on a case I have the right to see him at any fucking time! He doesn't know what the fuck he was talking about! I'm gonna get Henry back from him and that whore! And and he called YOU the homewrecker! The whore? No! She's the homewrecker! She's the reason we got a divorce! And he and then…and I..and," She lost her train of thought after babbling.

"JJ. Calm. Down," I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder and talking her left hand with mine and holding it tightly.

"Emily," she said out of breath, "Everything he said was a bunch of bull shit!"

"Obviously. You think that Will can tell the truth? Has he ever?" I reasoned with her.

"No, but…" She sighed.

"He called you a whore?" Hotch asked after a moment, with a teasing smile.

"Shut up," I said nudging him a little.

"And a home wrecker," JJ piped up after a minute.

"Just remember who's side you two are on," I said with a wink. Declan was some what in a state of shock.

"Like you've never heard your father swear worse than that?" I reminded him.

"True…" He said with a small laugh.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A man asked walking into the bull pen. It was Derek Morgan, the tall, sleek, muscular, African American, with the smooth soul patch and cute smile.

"Nothing, Derek," I said playfully.

"You weren't like," He paused when he saw Declan in the room, so he lowered his voice," 'doing it', were you?"

"All our clothes are on, aren't they?" I teased, in a whisper.

"True. Very true," He said, his voice coming back to the normal volume.

"Declan," Derek said holding out a hand, "How are you, my man?"

"You're the one who found me…I saw you sitting in your car outside of my school one day, and then again outside my house," Declan realized.

"Under the radar my ass," Hotch joked.

"I thought I was doing pretty well with my surveillance," He said with a shrug.

"Clearly not so much," JJ added with a smile.

"Agent Jareau. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days," Derek said with a smile, holding out his arms for a hug. JJ hugged him tightly for a moment, smiling, because she had seen him Friday, and they had all had the weekend off, and since they hadn't come into work this morning, she and Emily had been out for a total of 3 days.

"I'm alright, Agent Morgan, and how about yourself," JJ asked with a smile. The twinkle in her eye had not returned, the usually striking blues were a dull blue.

"I'm good….you know, Jennifer, your eyes are a dead give away," He warned.

"I told you," I said with a wink. I had always told her that emotionally on the outside, she could hold on forever, but her eyes, they told the real story.

"Dammit," She muttered, blushing.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"It will be," She said with a nod.

"Alright," He said cautiously.

"Bless my soul, are those my two FAVORITE pumpkins in the patch?" We heard a sparkly voice exclaim.

"Who me?" Derek and Hotch said at the same time with a grin.

"Oh, yes, definitely," The woman coming down from the corridor said sarcastically. It was Penelope Garcia.

"Hi Penelope," JJ greeted. Besides me, Garcia was JJ's absolute best friend. Besides JJ, Derek was mine. Garcia squeezed JJ tightly. Then moved on to me, giving me a bear hug, "Hello, Emily Prentiss," She said laughing.

"Garcia, this is Declan," I said, holding the little boy's hand.

"Well, hello there, sir," Garcia said with a grin.

"Hi!" He said with a smile.

"Can I take him to the lair? I have a ton of candy," Garcia begged.

"Yes, just not too much," I warned.

"Of course," Garcia said, but then as she walked off with Declan, we heard them both pull a: 'yeah right'.

"Where's Reid?" I asked after a moment looking around.

"Three words, princess," Derek said pausing, "Date. With. Lila."

My jaw dropped, "WHAT?" I exclaimed, "That little boy is smoother than we thought, Derek," I said with a grin.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell do you think got him that date? Who do you think his wing man was? C'mon, Prentiss, use your brain!" Derek joked.

"Alright, fair enough…and Rossi?" I asked.

"He left right when we got back. He was meeting a friend for dinner," Derek said with a shrug.

"And you didn't get all up in his business to find out who, when, why?" I asked

"We all tried. No luck," He joked.

"I'll get it out of him Wednesday," I said with a smile. I took JJ's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Why not tomorrow?" Derek asked. I looked at JJ, who answered.

"Custody hearing…" She said slowly.

"Declan's? I thought you already…" His voice trailed away.

"Henry," JJ said clearing her throat.

"Oh…shit, JJ… I had no idea…I'm sorry," He said quickly.

"You didn't know. Not your fault at all," She promised.

"We're gonna win tomorrow," I told JJ.

"We have to…" She whispered quietly, "We have to…"


	12. Another Author's Note Apology

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to say I won't be posting a chapter for a few days. My grandfather is dying and so I'm going to see him to say goodbye, so I don't know how long I'll be gone. **

**When I get back I promise I will post some good long chapters!**

**Love love love you all,**

**~Kaitlin**


	13. Chapter 10

**GUESS WHAT! I don't have an effing clue how to write a court scene. I'm not a lawyer. I'm not that smart. So guess what, bro? I'm not gonna! So you have to imagine how the court scene went. I mean, clearly we'll have a little recap, but i can't go into too much details about it, but you understand, right? Ok good. Also: who would have thought that a short cute little fluffy one shot would turn into 9 chapters? And we're still not done! There's more! Woo! Uhm, so yeah.**

**Enjoy & thanks for reviews & enjoy!**

**(Also, i apologize for my obnoxious rambles…)**

The court hearing was over. I couldn't believe what had happened. It had caused me so much pain and stress. But it was over. Finally. Tears were pouring down my face. I couldn't breathe. We had won. Megan, who was seated behind Will, in the for family, was holding Henry. When the final verdict had been reached, even Henry knew something good had happened, because he was silent with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Court is adjourned," The judge had said. With that, JJ stood and hugged her lawyer.

"Jason, you did it," She exclaimed in the embrace.

"No, Jen, we did it!" He exclaimed, "Now go, see Emily and your son!" He shooed her off to me.

"Em," She said, a tear falling.

"Go get him, Jayje," I whispered. She nodded and slowly began to walk towards him, releasing my hand gently as she walked.

"Henry?" She asked softly. Megan, who was holding him, put him down.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed. He ran to JJ and leapt into her arms. She squeezed him and held him close.

"I'll never let you go again," She whispered in his ear.

"I luv you, mommy," He said sweetly.

"I love you too, Henry. So much," She looked at JJ and saw she was crying. He used his small had to wipe her eyes.

"Why you crying?" He asked.

"I just missed you so much," She explained.

"I missed you too," He said.

"Let's go home, buddy. To my house?" JJ asked.

"Ok!" He exclaimed.

"Will can drop his things off this evening," Megan told JJ.

"What? He can't speak for himself?" JJ asked bitterly.

"He doesn't want to speak with you or Emily," Megan said shrugging.

"So, like a little kid. Great," JJ said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I'll bring Henry's things," Megan suggested.

"Good call," JJ said sarcastically and walked away with Henry to me.

"Do you remember Emily?" JJ asked softly.

"Yes," He said shyly.

"How are you?" I asked him softly.

"Good! I get to be with mommy!" He exclaimed kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad your good, buddy," I told him with a smile.

"Are you coming home, too?" He asked me.

"Me and your mommy live together. With my," I paused and looked at Declan, "Son, Declan. Declan this is Henry. Henry, this is Declan," I said with a grin. Declan smiled and Henry turned away shyly, but then slowly turned, smiling back.

"I get a brother?" Henry asked in excitement.

"Yes, little man. Yes you do," JJ said with a wink.

"Where's daddy?" Henry asked.

"He's," JJ paused scanning the court room, "Over there. Why?"

"I wanna say bye, mommy," Henry whispered. I looked at JJ, trying to read her expression. I once again received the 'don't profile me' look. I nodded apologetically.

"Sure. Want me to take you?" JJ asked him softly.

"Yes please," He replied.

"Alright, baby, let's go," She said. She put him down and held his hand and they walked over together. I admired her braveness to face Will. She was doing it for her son. I smiled, thinking to myself that that was one of the reasons why I loved her so much.

"Will," JJ said stiffly. He didn't respond, but he looked up from the papers he was reading, standing next to Megan.

"Your son would like to talk to you for a minute," JJ said.

"Ok," Will replied in a sort of rude manner.

"Henry, buddy, I'll be with Emily, ok? You come right back over when you're done?" JJ whispered.

"Ok, mommy. Love you," He told her.

"I love you too," JJ said with a grin. She walked back over to me and Declan.

"Jayje, hon, you did it. You got your baby back," I said with a smile. Declan was standing in front of me, and I had my hands on his shoulders.

"How are you doing, Declan?" I asked him softly.

"I'm good. I'm glad you got Henry back," He said to JJ with a small smile.

"Me too, bud," JJ said with a smile. After a few moments, Henry walked back to JJ. She picked him up.

"Who's hungry?" I asked with a laugh. The two boys raised their hands, jumping.

"Good. Me too. Let's get out of here. We're gonna meet some people for dinner," I said with a wink. JJ smiled back. She knew that we were going to Rossi's with the team.

"A friend of ours is going to make us dinner," JJ added. We knew that Henry knew everyone on the team very well. Spencer and Penelope were his god parents, and the rest were very close as well. Declan had only met them briefly.

"Who, mommy? Who? Do I know!" Henry begged.

"It's a surprise!" JJ exclaimed.

"Fine mommy. But we have to go NOW!" He cried excitedly.

"Ok, ok ok! Let's go!" JJ said softly. We, as a family walked out of the courthouse together, bound and determined to never be hurt or broken again.

**Just a ps, there's more, it's not over yet, guys!**


	14. Chapter 11 Formatting Fixed

**a/n: **Sorry sorry sorry that the stupid chapter was all squished. I thought my formatting was behaving normally again. guess not. really sorry. here it is all fixed- hopefully* It's been a few days since I posted a chapter and i'm sowwie sowwie sowwie! I really am! It's been a busy couple of weeks. **

**Well anyway hope you enjoy!**

Ding dong. I let Declan ring the doorbell, when we arrived at Rossi's big home. It was always so well kept and the inside so warm and inviting. It always smelled of good, rich Italian food, which made it good. The best part, however, was Rossi's impeccable choices of wine, and his good quality hard liquor. We had a tough job. The alcohol was important.

"Hello! Come on in!" Rossi greeted as he opened the door. Henry ran in first, followed by Declan, and then JJ, and then myself.

"HENRY!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Auntie Pen!" He squealed running to the embrace of his 'fairy', as Penelope liked to say, godmother. Spence stood to give him a hug, as he was the 'fairy' god father.

Declan waited for me and JJ and walked in with us.

"Declan, my man. How are you?" Derek asked holding out a hand. Declan shook it.

"I'm good. You?" Declan answered politely.

"Doing well. Hungry, for sure! Rossi, man, what's for dinner?" He said with a grin.

"My famous spaghetti and meatballs!" Rossi exclaimed, "Family style," He added.

I helped Henry into an empty chair, and Declan pulled on for his self. JJ walked around the table hugging everyone, as did I, before sitting down.

"So I see you got your boy back?" Derek said with a smile.

"I get to stay with mommy for a long time!" Henry exclaimed, "She promised!" He said with his smile, "Oh, and Emily!"

Everyone laughed. The doorbell rang.

"I got it, Rossi, you work on those meatballs! We have some hungry boys here," JJ joked pointing to Spencer and Derek.

"Yes, we are!" Spencer said laughing.

"Alright alright!" Rossi laughed.

JJ walked to the door. Hotch and Jack were standing there with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Jennifer," Jack said softly.

"Jack, you can call me JJ, buddy. You know that," JJ said nudging his shoulder softly.

"Ok! Is Mr. Rossi making pasketti? Or is Ms. Penlope?" He asked struggling with Garcia's name, which made JJ smile.

"Mr. Rossi is," JJ said smiling as he walked in the door.

"Good. Daddy said if it's Ms. Penlope, then we're gonna have to order pizza," He said with a shrug. JJ laughed and eyed Hotch.

"That is not true. He probably heard Emily say that!" He defended himself.

"Hey! I heard that!" I called from in the kitchen. Hotch wrinkled his brow and bit his lip. JJ laughed.

"Jack go on 's someone who want to meet you. I have to talk to your daddy for a minute," JJ said softly.

"Ok," Jack said, giving JJ a quick hug before running in. JJ smiled as she heard the hellos and the hugs and the laughter fill the kitchen.

"Hotch," JJ said softly, "I just wanted to say thank you so much. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get my son back."

"JJ, I would do this for you any time," He told me with a smile, "You're my right hand man…woman. Partners in crime," He said with a smile, "Best friends," He added, "I…we would all do anything we could for you."

"Thank you Hotch," JJ said and hugged Hotch tightly. Even the tough cookie that he was, Hotch was JJ's best friend, like Emily and Derek were. And Hotch would always soften for JJ.

"Anytime," He whispered. Together they walked into the kitchen, and when I saw JJ I smiled. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you, Em," She whispered.

"I love you, too Jayje," I whispered back. And as we were about to kiss.

"And I just love ya'll so damn much," Derek exclaimed wrapping his arms around both of us and kissing us both on the tops of our heads.

Everyone laughed and smiled.

"Dinner is served!" Rossi exclaimed.

"I'm so excited!" Penelope said.

"Me too. I haven't had real food in a while," Reid said.

"Yeah, that's because you only know how to make Ramen noodles," I added. He rolled his eyes.

"We should say grace!" Jack exclaimed.

"You wanna do the honors, buddy?" Hotch asked him. He nodded and stood on his chair.

"Everyone hold hands!" He climbed into JJ's arms, and Declan sat up on my lap. So I took Declan's, he took Henry's, he took JJ's, she took Hotch's, he took Jack's, He took Morgan's, he took Garcia's, she took Reid's, he took Rossi's and Rossi took mine.

"Dear god. Thank you for this yummy food that Mr. Rossi made us all! Thank you for Daddy, and Henry, and Declan, and JJ, and Em'ly, Pen'lope, and Spencer and Mr. Rossi, and Derek Thundah Morgan!" He exclaimed saying Derek 'Thunder' Morgan very loudly.

"I bet his father taught him that one," I said winking at Hotch.

"Oh, yes, definitely," Hotch joked. We all laughed at that.

"Thank you for letting us all eat and sit and play together! Love Jack and the rest of this family," He said.

"Amen," Hotch said, followed by a chorus of amens.

"Dig in!" Rossi exclaimed, and we did.

The rest of the night was filled with funny stories, happy memories, lots of food and wine, can't forget the wine, and a room full of people who loved each other very much. We were a big happy family, sticking with each other through thick and thin. Though the scars were still very much real, they were covered up the love and happiness everyone had for each other.

And everyday, no matter what, I would love this family, more and more and more.

_I want to save you from this madness everyday. I don't want to hurt you, and we just can do it this way. -The Noises 10_

**_Fin!_**

**Thanks to all of you that read this! Add me to your author alerts because I'm gonna be position a bunch of oneshot songfics in different character's points of view really soon! Look for em!**

**Love,**

**~Kaitlin!**


End file.
